Official Valentine
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Cam and Hayley Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. First time writing them, hope you enjoy._

**Official Valentine**

Cam was sitting at the computer in Ninja Ops going through the system. He had decided to add more things in the programming and so he had to run a systems check on the whole thing. He felt someone stand right next to him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, "Hi Tori."

"Hey Cam. What are you doing?"

"Doing a systems check. Done with classes?"

"Yeah. So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Cam sighed. He knew she was talking about Valentine's Day and he just wanted to avoid that topic right now. "Cam, are you even going to do anything?"

"Look Tori, I have a lot of things I still need to work on, and I don't have time to sit and play around with a day that's not even that important to me."

Tori was silent for a few minutes which hopefully meant the end of the conversation, but he was proven wrong when she spoke again, "Come on, I know there's someone you want to ask."

Cam looked around the room and then at Tori. "What are you doing?"

Tori rolled her eyes before continuing. "No one's here. Look don't you want to go with maybe Hayley?"

"Hayley and I are meeting but it's not because we are together like that."

"Come on Cam, I know that you like her, look it's not like anyone else knows."

"Tori just don't worry about it."

"I am going to."

"Alright, we are going out, and it is on Valentine's Day, are you happy."

Tori took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the number. "It's Blake. Look, will you at least bring her some flowers?"

"Fine."

"Hey, you should be grateful I'm not Marah and Kapri. I'll see you later. Have fun."

"You too."

Cam chuckled at Tori's last statement. He had grown to love his cousins, but sometimes they were too much. After joining the Academy they had attached themselves to Cam and always wanted to know what he was doing or where he was going. It was nice to have someone pay attention like that, but seeing as he was an only child it was weird. He looked at his watch he had to leave in ten minutes to make it to Hayley's on time.

* * *

Hayley finished up counting the money. She put everything away and went into the back to get changed. Cam was going to be here soon. She couldn't believe her first luck when she had run across him. It was on-line after Kira, Conner and Ethan had found out about Tommy and she was searching around for more information when she found his name. On a whim she E-Mailed him. He was better than her at all that stuff and she figured he could be a lot of help. He E-Mailed her back and soon they had each other's numbers. There were times when she needed help and so she called him, usually their first calls were short and to the point; however as time went on the calls had gotten longer. She really enjoyed talking with him. He could be a little too sarcastic sometimes, but she still liked it.

Later on they would start meeting up, halfway between Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor. Then they went on a few dates. That was as much as they had done. Hayley did like Cam but she wasn't sure how much he liked her. Hayley looked at herself in the mirror; she had a black skirt with a white top with red trim. It was at that time she heard a knock on her door. Answering it she found Cam with a bouquet of white roses.

"Cam, hey, come on in."

"Thanks. These are for you."

"Thank you. Let me go put them in a vase."

Cam nodded, and then added "You like really nice."

"Thank you, so do you." Cam was wearing a green buttoned up shirt and khaki pants.

He smiled at her. "So are you ready?" He asked after she had put the flowers in a vase.

"Yes."

The two headed towards a restaurant that they had gone to a few times. They talked about how things were going at the different cities, and how the ex-rangers were. They sat down and ordered. Cam got the Shrimp Creole and Ginger-Garlic Asparagus while Hayley got Grilled Tuna with Honey-Mustard Marinade and Cheese Stuffed Zucchini.

Too quickly their food came. Cam noticed that whenever he was with Hayley time went by too fast. It was as if it speed up. He loved spending time with her. She was pretty, smart, funny and she got him. Tori was the closest to completely understanding him at home. Hayley completely got him, and the stuff she didn't get she would try to understand. He wished he could get away from the Academy more so he could see her, or even that she could come, but with their lives the way they were it seemed nearly impossible.

Soon enough it was time for dessert they decided to both get Apple Crisp. They were silent as they split it. After dinner they headed out to the car, once they got back to Hayley's house they decided to go for a walk. They talked and talked only falling into silence for a few minutes at a time. Cam realized that he did really like her, and perhaps he wanted her to become his girlfriend. However, he was still unsure.

Hayley watched as Cam spoke about something he had thought up, she really liked him and knew that if he did like her the same way then he would do something about it; however she might have to soon enough.

* * *

After walking for forty minutes Cam realized that he should head back home so they went back to Hayley's house.

"Thanks Cam I had a great time."

"Me too. Thank you, I'm glad we did this." Cam paused as if to consider his next words very carefully. "Maybe we can do it more often?"

"Like…" Hayley had an idea of what Cam was getting at but she wanted him to say it.

"Well…"

Slowly the two leaned together and shared their first kiss together. It was a moment in heaven for both of them and they came back down to earth as they pulled apart.

"That was nice." Cam replied, with a smile now on his lips.

"I agree. Now what were you saying before?"

Cam smiled and held Hayley's hand. "Maybe we can be boyfriend/girlfriend?" The redhead nodded smiling and Cam nodded, "Good. Then it's official?"

"I'd say so."

"I know it's a bit long distance—"

"You're not that far, and we'll work on it."

"Alright. Well, as much as I hate doing this, I have to go."

"I know." Cam leaned down and kissed her again with Hayley returning the kiss, it becoming very passionate. Hayley couldn't believe how good it was to kiss Cam, and knowing that he felt the same way only made it better. The two pulled away breathless, and after a few minutes Hayley softly spoke, "You better go."

"Yeah, but I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

They smiled and shared one more sweet kiss before she went inside and he left to go back to the Academy.


End file.
